An imaging spectrometer may be used to obtain spectral images of objects or scenes that emit electromagnetic energy. The spectral image generally shows the radiance of the emissions at various wavelengths for each point in a two dimensional image plane of the object. The spectral images may provide, among other things, information about the chemical composition, motion and temperature of the object being imaged. Spectral imaging is often performed on spacecraft that are deployed to observe astronomical features. For example, spectral imaging may be used for solar observations.
Because spectral images have 3 dimensions, 2 spatial dimensions associated with the image plane and an additional dimension associated with the wavelength, these images may be relatively large and the transmission of these images from a spacecraft to an earth-based receiver may exceed the bandwidth capacity of the communication link. Some form of image compression may therefore be required. Unfortunately, existing compression schemes that can provide the degree of compression required generally introduce artifacts and degrade the image to an extent that may adversely affect analysis of the data. What is needed, therefore, are improved methods and systems for spectral image data compression.